


Kitten come lie by the fire

by Kitten1321



Series: LGBT fics [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321
Summary: " kitten come lie by the fire before you catch a cold" said Lambert lying the furs on the stone floor near the hearth.Lambert is asexual if you don't like that don't read
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: LGBT fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125761
Kudos: 9





	Kitten come lie by the fire

Lambert and Aiden was walking up the mountain together their horses carrying a cart for each one full of Aiden's things from the caravan the other was full of soft wolf pelts and deer skins along with preserved food in jars for Vesemir. Lambert looked at his boyfriend and smiled at him Aiden blushed softly at him.  
A roar to the left caused the pair to dismount of their horses and grab their silver swords to see what the noise was.

It was a royal Griffin mating pair. Lambert looked at Aiden and made hand gestures to show Aiden what they would do to deal with the Griffin's. Aiden laughed as he thought of the last time they went up against a Griffin together it wasn't pretty but hell was it fun. 

Aiden slipped down the hill and stopped a foot away from the griffins.


End file.
